Del inicio y el final a la Reconquista y el para siempre
by Danny097
Summary: -¿Me recuerdas?-... -¿Quien es Onee-sama?- ... -Solo han pasado 6 años después del accidente Nat... - ¡¿Que que hiciste! ¡Me abandonaste! - ... - La Reconquista amada mía-... ¡Chikanee!-...- ¡Es solo mi amiga!- ... ShizuxNat! Como pan calientito, entren y lean! Del final al principio, mal summary lo se XD
1. Chapter 1

"**Del inicio y el final a la Reconquista y el para siempre."**

Prologo

_-Ella se encontraba en el primer día escolar y ¡oh! Dios quien diría que por mi mente solo pasaba un pensamiento, sí. No se equivocan, yo la chica de todo Fuka gakuen con más autocontrol, me encontraba a punto de perderlo por una chica de primer semestre, con unos hermosos ¡y valla que hermosos! ojos verdes que delataban misterio, y muchas cosas más que no pude describir con una sola mirada._

Una chica peli castaña se encontraba prácticamente babeando por una peculiar chica con el cabello negro y un ligero tono cobalto, de piel pálida y aspecto solitario, pero lo que más destacaba en aquella chica misteriosa eran sus hermosas jemas Esmeralda, solo aquellas serían las que provocaran tal sensación en la castaña, y viceversa pero ninguna estaba consciente de ello. No por el momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron solo una vez, una vez que le basto a la castaña para saber qué era lo que quería y lo que quería era descubrir cada parte de aquella chica, una mirada que le basto a la ojo esmeralda para ruborizarse sin darse realmente cuenta, solo sentir la cara caliente (XD), por sentirse observada tan intensamente que sentía que sus rodillas se debilitaban pero ignoraba aquel sentimiento.

Por otra parte una indeseable peli verde disparejo, que miraba de una manera lujuriosa se encontraba molesta, porque a su parecer fue la única que se dio cuenta de la extraña química que se dio en este primer encuentro.

_-Onee-sama- _(suspiro dramático XD) –_Usted es solo mía, así tenga que meter somníferos en su te, será solo mia- _**¡MIAAA! ¡Muajajaaj! –** grito dramático y risa malvada al estilo tomoe.

Por otro lado, la peli cobalto pasó de largo junto a la Malvada mujer de pelo disparejo murmurando un –**Demente**- y empujándola en el camino.


	2. Chapter 2 Primera Aventura

Este es mi primer capítulo y mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado. No se me da eso de escribir, pero esperero que este fic este a un nivel "presentable"

Normal: Narradora

_Cursiva: POV personaje_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Capítulo 1

"**Del inicio y el final a la Reconquista y el para siempre."**

I. La primera Aventura.

_POV. Natsuki_

_Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga, tengo 15 años y soy de nuevo ingreso en uno de los colegios más destacados de toda Fukka, Fukka Gakuen se llama la escuela, bueno, dejare todo este rollo para las niñas "buenas". La única verdad es que no estoy interesada en lo más mínimo en algo en particular, vaya tengo sueños como cualquier chica normal, pero eso es un asunto que no planeo compartir con ustedes. No por el momento._

_Eh de mencionar que desde que ingrese al colegio note la presencia de un ser indescifrable, no sabría que sentí cuando cruce mi mirada con aquellos ojos rojos cual rubí, fue escalofriante y al mismo instante sentí que algo hacia clic dentro de mi ser, no eh vuelto a encontrarme con aquellos ojos indescifrables ni mucho menos con aquella persona que cargaba con ellos, pero los puedo llegar a encontrar Interesantes, aunque me hayan estado comiendo con la mirada. _

_No soy del tipo de personas que les sale bien socializar ni nada en esos rollos, lo más cercano que comparto con mi género femenino, son mis buenos gustos por la lencería, pero creo que tengo que hacerme la idea de que esa insufrible pechugona de nombre Mai es muy agradable y ya no me es indiferente por más que trate de alejarla de mí, ella no se mueve, ni con patadas les diré._

_Tengo amigas, pero ninguna de ellas se compara con la querida Mai, no es que vaya a decírselo, ellas estudian en Tokio, pero ese es otro asunto._

_**-¡Natsuki!- **__uff! ¡Se acabó la fiesta!-_

_FIN POV._

**-¿Qué pasa Mai?- **_si a veces soy sumamente obediente.-_

**-Ne' Natsuki, ¿vez aquella chica pelirroja?-**_aquí viene esta tetona, siempre tan directa, finge demencia Kuga.-_

_-_**No miro nada-**_¡eso Kuga!-_**Espera… ¿que es eso?-**_¡Ouch! ¡Maldita! _**– Mai! No tenías por qué pegarme!-**

**-Enfoca Kuga- **_Ok! ¡fracase!_

**-¿Qué hay con ella Mai? T-T-**_ Como si no supiera a que va la cosa, uy, pinche tetona, puso una cara de lujuria al mirar a esa pelirroja que me causo mucho miedo._

**-Está bien buenota, ayúdame a hablarle-**_O-oh-_** ¡Por favor Nat!- **_O-oh! Resignacion._

**-¡Okey Mai!-**_ T-T no me queda de otra, si no, me quitara mi mayonesa-_

Una chica peli roja con una mirada verde aceituna muy felina estaba en el otro donde se estaba dando aquella extraña platica de 'amigas', era verdad, esa chica tenía un atractivo bastante llamativo, la peli cobalto no pudo culpar a la tetona por tan buenos gustos pero… **-¡Demonios…! ¿En qué estoy pensando?-** La joven peli negra ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la presa de su amiga.

**-Oe!**_**- **__Maldita mai, la pelirroja si esta como quiere *¬*_

**-Nyaa! ¿Qué necesitas gatita?- **_enfoca Kuga, no lo dijo nada sensual._

**-Ho-Hola… veras, mi amiga quería saber cómo te llamas, estas muy bonita… **-(sonrojo extremo) _enfoca nat_ – **bu-bueno, es que tú le gustas y yo…**

**-Yukki Nao-** la perlirroja no la dejo terminar-** y tu amiga esta muy buena, se le ve lo suyo.**- mirando sus respetables XD

**-Ma-Mai… Tokiha Mai… -** _perfecto Kuga, le hiciste el favorcito a la tetona u.u ya abra alguien para ti Nat…_

**-Que descuidada eres Gatita… nyaa! No me has dicho tu nombre-**_ N-no! Cúbrete la nariz Nat! Que no vea tu hemorragia, solo tiene una lenceria roja muy sensual, solo eso T-T ¡Esta mujer quiere matarme!_

**-Nat-natsuki… Kuga Natsuki…**_- Respira…-_ **Oe! ¿Yukki-san le gustaria acompañarme con mi Amiga?**

**-Dime Nao, Natsuki, casi somos familia- **respondió cínicamente la pelirroja.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXD

Bueno, agradezco sus comentarios, la verdad es que tengo la idea del fic, pero la escuela no me permite subir el capítulo con su extenso horario. Que quede claro soy nueva en esto gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy! :33 Bueno, la verdad ya le dije que no se escribir ni soy tan genial como muchas de las escritoras y eso, me encanta leer los fics de ShizuxNatsu, son PERFECTAS y pues quería escribir algo de ellas. Espero sea de su agrado.

Su servidora una morra de 16. Dann-han▲ XD

Normal: Dialogo

_Cursiva: POV personaje_

Capítulo 2

II. Atrevete

_POV Shizuru_

_Si me permiten decirlo, no es nada de mi agrado ver como la chica sexy y rebelde que me gusta de primer semestre, se encuentre filtrando, con esa pelirroja mientras yo ¡YO¡ Me encuentro con mi supuesta novia, una que mis padres me han elegido, es desagradable y me siento muy incómoda._

-Shizuru-Onee sama, soy la persona más afortunada –_la más odiosa cariño- _ soy consciente de que no está enamorada de mí, pero no se preocupe, para eso hay tiempo- _esta enana me provoca mucho miedo con esa sonrisa burlona y todo… ¿ara? Es esa chica, espero y se lleve a Tomoe…_

-¡!Tomoe-chan! Entremos a clase_-Ookiini Arika-chan_

-Pero Akira, ¡!Moo! Estoy con tu Hermana

-Nada de peros Tomoe-chan, Onee-chan te veo alrrato-_claro…_

_Menos mal que apareció mi querida hermanita, ella es la única que sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con mi relación con Tomoe y por ende ella tampoco está feliz de que mis padres se comprometan de esa forma solo para satisfacer sus negocios._

_Yo tengo una perspectiva diferente del amor, pero mi aun no puedo ser libre de mis compromiso con mis padres, debo cumplirles, una de las razones por las que tengo un excelente promedio en la academia es para no sentirme tan presionada cuando quiera la libertad, solo tengo que ocultar mis pensamientos y sentimientos de los demás, guardarlos solo para mí, no demostrar mis inseguridades ni mis defectos, mi mascara de 'La perfecta presidenta estudiantil' es la que utilizo con todo mundo con la excepción de mi hermana Akira…_

-Bubuzuke, hoy hay junta en el consejo estudiantil, tienes que ir y dejarte de bobadas, no te escaparas hoy Fujino -_ a veces da mucha flojera ser presidenta T-T_

-Moo! Haruka-chan es muy mala, yo no intento escapar de mis labores como Kaicho, eso solo que pienso que Haruka-chan es mucho mejor haciéndolos-_ ya casi la convenzo- _tiene una manera muy peculiar de resolver los asuntos, eso solo eso.

-¡! Basta Fujino! Sí, soy la mejor para el cargo, tu nada más me estorbarías-_Toche_

-Ookiini Haruka-chan-_ pff necesito un respiro…_

-¡!NATSUKI!_- ¿ara…? *o*_

_POV Natsuki_

_-¡!NATSUKI!- Con un demonio! ¬¬_

-¡! Que no Mai! Yo no puedo con esto, te gusta a ti, no tengo porque estar presente en su primer etapa de relación_-sin mencionar que eres una ojete porque comes pan enfrente de los pobres *mm*_

-Pero Nat! Soy tu mejor amiga_-¡Quisieras! Es Chikan…-_Moo Natsuki es muy mala conmigo.

-Basta Mai, ya te ayude a conseguirte a Nao, no me pidas que me quede a ver como se comen-_ esta mujer casi me pide trio ¬¬_

-Natsuki, tu porque no has querido hablarle a la chava que te late_- u.u que buena amiga_

-Mai, sabes en que situación me encuentro, ella tiene novia_- pero así me encanta *m*_

-¡!Mai!- _Nao -_¿Por qué tardas tanto amor? Oh! Kuga- _O-oh -_ ya deja de andar de nena y vente con nosotras_-ni loca-_ si quieres te consigo con quien pasar el rato, mira que conozco a unas señoritas *¬* - _pinche araña, que bueno que no le ha visto la cara a Mai en este momento XD_

-¡!Nao!-_ahora si te la buscaste pelirroja lol _

-¡!Auch! Mai, solo estaba haciendo un comentario T-T –_Jajajja si claro XD si hasta se te hiso agua la boca_

-No vez que Natsuki no está interesada en nadie que no sea su "Amor"-_ quita esa cara tetona, oh te la voy a voltear ¬¬_

-¡! Tonta de mí! Es cierto que kuga anda cacheteando las banquetas por alguien-_ ¡!¿Con un demon…!-_ Y… ¿Cómo se llama la no tan suertuda? Ohh! Espera… que ni sabes XD -_ púdrete araña _

-Nat…- _¿Por qué baja la voz?- _Mira quien está por ahí.

_No voltees Kuga, no voltees. Mierda, ya voltie._

_-_Hn!-_ súper expresiva al ataque, ¿Qué quién era? Pues quien más que nada más ni menos que el objeto de mis afectos…_

-Vas Kuga, no pierdas la oportunidad; P -_ ¡!Si! Vas Kuga._

_Vamos Nat, si no le preguntas su nombre a esa hermosa chica de ojos rojos Nao y mai te van a estar jodiendo toda la vida, pero :'P Tiene Novia. ¡!Ni pedo la vida sigue! Solo le preguntare su nombre._

_-_Ho-hola_-¡!Perfecto nat! Me saliste Tartamuda ¬¬_

-¿Araa…? Hola n-n -_pero que hermosa sonrisa *u*!Enfoca Kuga!_

-Etto… So-soy Nat-natsuki-_ !kawaii! si no deja de sonreír así juro que moriré-_ ¡Perdon! Digo, soy Kuga Natsuki n_n gusto en conocerte

-Shizuru-_ bonito nombre *¬* así como ella- _Fujino Shizuru, es un placer conocerte Kuga-han- _noo, para ti no seré kuga-han preciosa._

-Natsuki, puedes decirme por mi nombre :33 no me gustan los formalismos- _menos si son de ti Ahhhh, creo que mai tiene razón, esta vez estoy frita con este rollo del amor._

-Ara, en todo caso tu puedes decirme Shiziru, Nat-su-ki –_ waoo, de qué forma dijo mi nombre *ww* ¡! Basta Kuga! Creo que soy muy obvia._

-Shizuru-_ que bien suena su nombre de mi boca-_ No sé cuántas personas te lo hayan dicho y no está de más pero –_ Ahhh Suspiro.- _Eres Hermosa –_que hermoso sonrojo me acaba de regalar *ww*_

_-_Ara… que galante es Natsuki, Ookiini. Pero ella no se queda atrás –_O-oh- _tiene unos hermosos Ojos esmeralda-_ creo que voy por buen camino_

_XxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxxXXxxx_

Bueno… estem, este es el segundo capítulo, la verdad me late mucho el maixnao no se porque, me gusta cuando nao actúa parecido a natsuki :33 siento que le queda más con mai.

Espero sus comentarios y si no gustan de la historia por favor, háganmelo saber.

Su servidora una morra de 16. Dann-han▲


End file.
